100 Days of Our Lives
by ChibiAnimeFreak
Summary: 100 themes challenge fic-Their lives intertwine over and over in so many ways, making one beautiful story that is truly theirs. This is the story of them, of how they interact, how they cry, how they love. How they live.
1. Introduction

_Okay, so funny thing. See, I wrote two Blue Exorcist stories like a year ago, back when there were only about ten stories total in the fandom (if that), and then abandoned the fandom for Hetalia. I'm back though! For a while, I think, if this is at all successful. Yeah, so one of the one-shots I posted was part of a themes challenge that I kind of never wrote anything else for so… here I am! :D OTL Well, better late than never, huh? _

_Well, theme one: Introduction, check! _

_Just so you know, there will be a conglomerate of pairings since I haven't yet stuck to any one, though I am more partial towards some than others. Yeah. Basically one shots on their lives at different points. Some will have all of them, others will involve just one. Yay for indecisiveness! _

_Disclaimer: Blue Exorcist is not mine, at all, and never will be. Unless, you know, someone got it for me for my upcoming bday or something… hint hint…_

o.O.0.O.o

_**Introduction**_

o.O.0.O.o

Life is a funny thing. It goes on and on, never pausing for anyone or anything. It persists and survives through everything, and has not once completely waned since it first winked into existence.

Life can be told through photos and snapshots, tales and stories. It can be tweaked and affected, lived and wasted, but no matter what there is always a story to tell, a history to write.

This is their story: how they interact, how they cry, how they love. How they live.

It's hard to tell when "their" story starts. You see, each individual has their own story, stories which intertwine and begin to affect each other earlier than each thinks. So does it start when they first lay eyes upon one another? When they speak the first words? When they are born?

I believe this story that can be labeled as "theirs" begins not with words nor sight nor great event. Rather, an action starts this all.

He drew the sword.

The heat coursed through his veins, filling him with a power he had never before experienced, and a rage that he had. It was fiery and hot as it should have been, turning his vision a burning azure and his blood a boiling vermilion. Fueling him were rage and grief and fear, working together indiscriminately to form a writhing mass of hate that filled him with the trepidation of no return. It felt final and definitive. It felt incredible.

Even then he knew, somewhere deep in his bones, his blood, his _fire_, that nothing would be normal again, nothing would be as it had once been. There would be no more dinners on the solid dining room table, smiling faces regarding each other with humor, no more ultimately failed job interviews, no more loving scolding, no more quick-fix first aid. No more father. No more humanity. No more _anything_.

Gone.

But maybe something else.

Unbeknownst to him at the time, there is always something there to replace what has gone before. Maybe everything from before is gone, fine. But they do say that as one door is closed another is opened, though this time it may be more literal, for as he closes the gate to the demons' world, he opens the door to his exorcist cram school classroom, ready to start a new life.

Or maybe not so ready, but at least expecting the surprises that are to come.

That's when the story starts, really, when he makes the choice to alter his life, and by affiliation, the lives of the rest of them, too.

Rin, Yukio, Shiemi, Izumo, Renzou, Bon, Konekomaru.

None will be the same.

But then, if they were, where would the story be?

o.O.0.O.o

_A bit odd, I know, but I'm trying out a new writing style that will be more evident in the next chapter, the likes of which I have already written. _

_Oh, and I know I should be updating _Rallentando_, really, but I just can't figure out how to finish it. Hopefully one of my friends will (finally) read it, and she told me she'd help me get through my writer's block enough to update. Fingers crossed. _

_La, la, la~ Review por favor~_

_Chibianimefreak out~_


	2. Love

_Um, cute and sappy? What can I say, I'm a sucker for tsunderes... Ehehe.. that is my excuse. That and I love angsty-doubtful people. Weird format/writing style is weird, but my friend (who never read/watched Blue Exorcist) could follow it and liked it so... whatever. _

_Disclaimer: Not mine. _

_P.S. might post this as a separate one shot if I feel like it. Maybe later. _

o.O.0.O.o

_**Love**_

o.O.0.O.o

It was a tricky thing, love. Kamiki Izumo had always known that, deep down, though she hadn't had the most experiences with it in the past. She had never been suited for it, not really, not with her personality. Though, she supposed, the root of the problem could have been traced back to her ability to see demons. It was, after all, because of that she had developed the defensiveness that defined Izumo as _Izumo_.

Here, however, that problem _wasn't_ a problem. They could all see the demons, see the horror. They were _all_ attention seekers, if that was what it really was. (And it was, according to those kids—_she just wants attention—ignore her_—). So it wasn't an issue, not the root, at least. But when a tree loses its roots it falls, she found, for now each of her walls was crumbling to dust, and she herself _was_ falling, falling in love. She hated it, hated it so much, ever since she had seen that _stupid_ tuft of pink hair—

"_You'll give me your number, won't you, Izumo-chan~?" _

"_Never, pervert."_

He should have given up then. Izumo wished he had. But no, nearly every day after class—

"_Izumo-chan~! Come on, you'll give your number to your favorite classmate, yeah?"_

"_Get lost, idiot."_

Always the same question, always the same response, in one way or another. Never faltering, never changing. It was as if there were something jammed in his ears translating every caustic remark she sent his way and warping it into a _maybe_ that left him with just enough hope to try again later. Eventually trying didn't become enough, though. No, he got creative, like that one time—

"_Eh, Kamiki-san, there's something pinned to your door!"_

_Eyes questioning, Izumo strolled over to where the vaguely familiar girl had pointed. Just as she had said, there was a note pinned to her dorm room door with a single piece of tape. In messy scrawl was written:_

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Giving your number to me

Is what you should do

_Her cheeks flaming, Izumo ripped the paper off. Flinging her door open and stomping inside, she crumpled the damning piece of paper in her hand and, with a frustrated shriek, shot it into the wastebasket. She collapsed onto her bed, covering her heated face with cool hands. _

"_That _idiot!_ Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot…"_

He hadn't said a thing to her about that, not once. Izumo knew it had been him, though. It had his trace written all over it, his … his _aura_ or whatever the hell it was that made things characteristically _him_, just as those taunts had made her what she was today (_she's just looking for attention—annoying bitch—_).

How could he be _that_ desperate to get her number? How was it that he would even go so far as to sneak into the girls' dormitory to pin the _stupidest poem in history_ onto her door? Izumo might have believed it was because he liked her, only he wasn't exactly exclusive in his perusing of girls. It wasn't real, silly her, because she couldn't have been the only one with a cheesy—_idiotic, stupid_—note stuck to her door.

"_Izumo-chan~!"_

"_Can't you just leave me alone?" _

"_But why would I want to do that when Izumo-chan is so cute?" he asked with those stupid lackadaisical eyes, and that stupid dazedly happy expression on his face. _

"_Don't act like more of an idiot than you already are. You think every girl on the planet is cute," Izumo accused. Her arms were crossed and her glare was true, but it was difficult to keep up the act that until then had been like second nature to her. Since when had such a simple—_idiotic, stupid—_compliment sent her blushing like a schoolgirl?_

_He just grinned—a half grin, all teeth and foolishness—and began walking towards the door of the empty classroom, towards her. Just as he was about to pass her, he poked her between the eyebrows so often ridiculed _(look at those stupid eyebrows—she must be an alien or something—ignore her—) _and leaned down, his breath tickling her ear as he said, "But Izumo-chan is much cuter."_

_Before she could get a word in edgewise, he was gone, the spot on her forehead he had touched tingling with shocks of heat and her cheeks flaming vermilion._

But he was such a playboy that it made it almost impossible to believe a statement like that. He was, and he didn't deserve her, she said—ignoring that part of herself that whispered to her secretly (you _don't deserve _him—_she's just looking for attention—ignore her—damn eyebrows_).

"_Izumo, you've been acting weird lately. Are you okay?" Paku asked her one day. Paku, whom she'd always told everything, all her secrets, her one buffer from the world. _

"_I'm fine, Paku." Izumo smiled then, a pained smile that she hadn't worn in a while. _

"_Is it about Shima-san?" _

_The purple-haired girl paused in writing her notes, her hand squeezing the pencil in its grasp tightly. "Why would that idiotic pervert be causing me a problem?" she huffed at a volume just a notch too loud to be normal. "He's annoying and a playboy and never stops asking for my number and—a-and he compliments me without any pretence! He's just … just an _idiot!_"_

_Paku regarded her tense friend, the delicate form—yes, delicate, though most would scoff at the idea—trembling like a leaf caught in the wind, but unwilling to fly away with it just yet. And maybe that was just all too accurate an analogy._

"_Okay, Izumo, if you say so. But you are the bravest person I know. Just remember that."_

Izumo _wasn't _brave, though. Rather than stand up to those kids (_stupid bitch—damn eyebrows—always looking for attention—ignore her_) she hid in herself, and ignored them instead. Because why let them have the power? Why let them command her life and decide that _they_ didn't want to see _her_? Well she didn't want to see them, didn't want to play with them.

Some might call that brave, but really it was the worst cowardice, the cowardice of a cornered animal—keep your head down, your tail tucked between your legs, and you might live on.

Izumo couldn't even protect her _best friend_ when faced with the danger of a demon.

But—_damn buts, always sneaking up on her, doubts surfacing from insecure places she hadn't even known she had_—maybe her fearlessness was different, a kind that allowed her to—

"_Shima-kun."_

_He turned back towards the voice, hand on the door, and was rewarded with Izumo's stoic form. They were the only two left in the classroom, mostly by luck, something Izumo had never really believed in. Or, at least, not something she had ever believed herself to possess. _

_A foolish grin split his face. "Is Izumo-chan ready to give me her number~?" _

_Izumo didn't respond, not verbally. She shifted her weight onto her other foot, cutting her gaze to the back of the classroom, the chalk-covered black board, the broken down desks—anywhere but that hypnotic—_idiotic, stupid—_grin. _

"_Not—"_

_An insistent beep cut her off. Izumo didn't hesitate in sealing her mouth shut. _

_Shima's smile faltered, an annoyed grimace dominating his expression for a split second, before it was back full force. "So will you? Hm?"_

"_You should get that."_

"_Nah, I'll get it af—"_

"_Answer it." It was a demand, not a suggestion. _

"_Fine, fine." Eyebrows furrowed questioningly, Shima dug into his pocket and retrieved the small cellular device. Opening the flashing message, he read:_

**From: 456-987-1263**

**Here's my number. Hope you're happy. Idiot. **

**Izumo**

**P.S. I love you**

_His smile stretched so wide his muscles ached, and her blush was so hot her face burned from it, but neither was really paying either much mind. _

_His fingers click-clacked away on the keyboard for a moment—such a long moment, if you were to ask Izumo—before he looked up, stowing his phone back in his pocket. It must have been then that he started to approach her, but Izumo didn't notice, for next thing she knew he was there, right in front of her, cupping her cheek in his hand, the flames in her face abated somewhat by the coolness of it. And after that there wasn't really much room for thinking at all, because his lips were on hers and warmth and happiness and fire and—_

_Her phone cried for attention, but she tried to ignore because, oh, there was something else she _really_ wanted to be doing, but instead—_

"_You should probably get that," he murmured against her lips, their foreheads pressed together and his hands carded through her hair._

_Unable to voice her complaints, she shook her head lightly, careful not to bump their noses together. _

"_Answer it." And again, it wasn't exactly a request. _

_So, despite it all, she reached into her bag and retrieved her beeping phone, powerless to stop the expression of annoyance from crossing her face. She opened the message and read:_

**From: Idiot**

**Love you too. **

**P.S. I'm very happy.**

_Then there was no need for words or hopelessness or embarrassment or cowardice, only warm lips and soft arms, the greatest reassurance. _

"You're the bravest person I know. Remember that."

Yeah, okay maybe she would. Because one person hadn't ignored her (_she just wants attention—stupid bitch_) and didn't care about any of that. Or if he did, he, at least, didn't dislike it.

So she fell, her roots torn out from under her, but there was someone there to catch her at the bottom, and his reason was love.

o.O.0.O.o

_I have nothing more to say... for once..._

_Chibianimefreak out~_


	3. Light

_So yeah this is one of the ones I said was previously a one-shot I had posted separately. At that point I had thought I was going to do these themes in a variety of fandoms, so I was posting them singularly. Obviously that is not the case any longer. _

_Not sure when the next of these will come seeing as it hasn't been at the forefront of my mind lately. That and I am halfway through the next one with no idea how to end it or whether I actually still like it or not. Whatever. It will happen. Maybe._

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

o.O.0.O.o

_**Light**_

o.O.0.O.o

It was just one of those days.

One of those days where everything remotely negative that's happened to you in the past month or so came crashing down, consuming you completely with despair.

For most people that would be last week's break up, tripping down the stairs yesterday, and that fight with your best friend a couple weeks ago, the effects of which had not completely faded. For Rin, though, it meant reliving his father's death, the fight with the kids in the alley, releasing his true form and the confrontation with Yukio in the classroom.

He could still feel the anguish, the rage, the power and the deep sadness that had encompassed him in each of these moments.

"Just die, please."

Yukio had been right. Those words that his brother told him that day would haunt him forever. They would never leave him. His brother was right, also, when saying that he would not be the only one to ever say that to Rin.

He could see the fear and disappointment in the eyes of his teachers and superiors. The ones that knew of his secret were constantly wary of him, of his every movement and breath. If he so much as reached behind him they would accuse him of being about to draw a murder weapon.

Rin was tired of the glares he received, of the unfair treatment, of the scorn, the hatred.

But then there were his allies. Yukio, Shiemi, Bon, they were all on his side. Bon and the rest of his classmates may not have known of his secret, but they supported him. They supported the real him, the not so bright, headstrong him.

The words they had spoken to him all too often echoed in his head again.

"Rin, we're all here for you!"

"Don't forget, we're your allies!"

A wan smile appeared on his lips, his jagged canines peeking through. They really did believe in him. They were there for him.

They might just help him see the light.

o.O.0.O.o

_Short and sweet. Or something. _

_Chibianimefreakout~_


End file.
